LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 65
(Meanwhile inside the Lin Kuei Temple it shows a group of Lin Kuei defeated. And who defeated them? The slime queen Erubetie) Erubetie: These Lin Kuei are quite an organized group. But still they cannot stop me. I must finish looking though the rest of the temple. (Erubetie continues to explore inside the Temple. She fights though some Lin Kuei Warriors when they appear. Soon she arrives in a special looking room) Erubetie: I wonder... Is this where the Lin Kuei are hiding their secrets? ???: Stop right there! (Erubetie turns around and there she sees stand in is a man dressed in a blue with a black beard) ???: You dare intrude on our home and attack my warriors, monster? Erubetie: And you are? ???: I am Sub-Zero, grand master of the Lin Kuei. And you are trespassing! FIGHT!! (The fight had begun. Erubetie starts unleash a powerful wave of water at Sub Zero. Sub Zero creates a wall of Ice to shield himself from the attack) Erubetie: So you can create ice. Sub Zero: And you control water. This will be an interesting fight. (Erubetie charges at Sub Zero and he fires an Ice Blast. She dodges and then the two are locked in hand-to-hand combat. Erubetie breaks though Sub Zero's defense and punches him down. Sub Zero quickly gets back up and creates an Ice Clone. Erubetie charges at him but Sub Zero throws his Ice Clone at Erubetie knocking her down. She quickly gets back up) Erubetie: I must be honest: For a human you are a strong. Sub Zero: I have been trained my entire life. Erubetie: You are different from most humans you are still no match for me. Sub Zero: We shall see. (Sub Zero creates a sword out of ice goes back in to the fight) (Sub Zero and Erubetie fight for a while. Both are now standing a while from each other staring. Waiting for one to make the first move. As they both prepare to attack again the door busts open and there enters Dib and his team) Bubbles: Hey, Sub Zero! Erubetie: You guys again? Dib: Erubetie? Sub Zero: You know this monster? Boomer: We met her not too long ago. Sub Zero: Then tell your friend to leave my temple. Erubetie: I am not friends with humans. Sora: Then why did you help with the Invaders? Erubetie:.... Sub Zero: It seems everyone here has some explaining to do. Dib: Okay, here's the deal. (Dib explains to Sub Zero about how they met Erubetie and how she saved them from the Invaders. He was about to explain about the Humanists and the Invaders but Sub Zero tells them he was already aware of the war going on) Sub Zero: So that explains how you all know her. But that still does not explain why you attacked my temple, slime queen. Erubetie:..... Dib: Come on, Erubetie! Just tell us why you're here. Erubetie:..... I was sent here by the Monster Lord. Bubbles: Monster Lord? Erubetie: Yes. I may be a queen but the Monster Lord is the ruler of all monsters in my world. Sub Zero: Then tell me why this "Monster Lord" ordered a queen to attack my temple. Erubetie: I was not ordered to attack unless you were deemed hostile. My mission here was to investigate the Lin Kuei. Goofy: Investigate? Erubetie: Recently monsters were attacked by human warriors who looked like just like these Lin Kuei warriors. After some quick studying we were able to find out about the clan. I was sent here to find them and see if they were the ones who attacked us. And before you ask: I found out the location of your temple though one of the human clans living near this frozen wasteland. Sub Zero: I assure you that the Lin Kuei had nothing to do with the attack on your people. Erubetie: I find that hard to believe. We don't know a lot of your clan true but we have heard you have been thought of as evil. Sub Zero: There was a time when the Lin Kuei could be thought of as that yes. But I have changed all that. Now the Lin Kuei fight to defend Earth Realm. Erubetie: Then maybe you could tell me who it was that attacked us? (Before anyone could answer a Lin Kuei Warrior rushed in the room) Lin Kuei Warrior: Grand Master! More intruders have breached the temple! Sub Zero: (Turns to Erubetie) Friends of yours? Lin Kuei Warrior: They are dark warriors! Yet they resemble our own Lin Kuei! (Gets stabbed in the back) AGGHHH!! (The Lin Kuei falls dead on the ground and the one who stabbed is a dark warrior that looks like a Lin Kuei Warrior. 3 more rush in and all 4 surround Sub Zero. Dib's group prepare to help him. Before anyone could anything Sub Zero unleashes ice wave freezing all four of the dark warriors) Sub Zero: The temple is under attack! I must go to defend it! Boomer: We'll help out! Sub Zero: Thank you. (Turns to Erubetie) Time to choose sides: Friend or foe? Erubetie:..... I'll help. Sub Zero: Then defend the Lin Kuei Temple! Smash these new intruders! (Everyone runs off in the different direction going to defend the temple from this attack) To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures